Trapped
by Kiku-san
Summary: Poor, sweet, innocent Toru. How much more can she put up with in her life? When a visit from Akito proves too much. Toru retreats into her own mind. A year on, can anyone get her back? And find out what really happened that night?


**~*~A/N I've never read the manga to Fruits Basket, so if I get things wrong, gomen nasai. I always write really fluffy stories so I thought I'd try a sad one. Please don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and any related characters are property of Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha, TV Tokyo, FUNimation, and its respected associates. Any other characters, and the plot of this story belongs to Kiku-san. ~*~ **

The snow settled like a glittering blanket under the illuminating full moon. It was Christmas eve. The Soumas in this house celebrated it; but it wasn't a big thing for them. They only really started celebrating it after Toru had gone on a trip to Tokyo and come back excitedly after her week long break last year. 

She came running in a week before Christmas day happily dragging along a fake Christmas tree and all the trimmings. The other bags -which she claimed weren't heavy- turned out to contain many presents for them all. Each one was lovingly wrapped and placed under the tree that she had decorated that night. They were all instructed, much to Shigure's disappointment, that none of them were to be opened until Christmas day. 

Each member of the house had frantically gone shopping for a present in return. Many of the Soumas were invited over that year, including the shy Ritsu. He was amazed as always to receive an invite. Fortunately Yuki had taken it upon himself to inform them all that they needed to get a present, at least one for Toru if for no one else. She had got them all at least three things each. 

Yuki would never forget the things she gave him that year. A beautiful necklace with the symbol for the year of the mouse on and a copy of the shirt he'd had his eye on for months. He didn't think she knew it was a copy and knew she'd probably been charged way too much for it. But he still couldn't belive she'd got it for him. She'd also given him a new watch, also beautifully inscribed with the year of the mouse symbol and a message _'To my dear friend Yuki, your light still shines bright, like a candle, with love, Toru'._

He smiled when he remembered the look on her face. He gave her his present in private, too embarrassed to do it in front of the others. The first thing he got her was a dress he'd seen in a shop near the grocery store. Although it pained him to buy it, he did. He knew she would love the little orange cats sewn onto it. The other was a small white mouse. it took him longer to buy that, and the cage with it's accessories, than anything else. Of course, he'd had to ask Shigure if it was okay. 

She had gasped, wide eyed, as usual, tears rolling down her cheeks. For a moment he thought he'd done something wrong; until she'd shouted out.

"Kawaii!"

He'd just smiled softly to her and whispered in his gentle voice.

"Merry Christmas, Honda-san"

~*~

Kyou layed down on the roof, which he always ran to when something was wrong. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. He thought back to that first Christmas. He thought that Toru was crazy when she told them all about it. Why would anyone waste so much money on one day? He'd gone along with it though, as he always did when she suggested something. 

He was suprised to see presents for him under the tree that she had decorated. He'd bought her a bunch of stuffed animals. Each one a different animal from the Junishi. He remembered her eyes lighting up as she opened each one. She hugged him so much that day that he lost count of the amount of times he transformed. The strange thing was that he didn't mind.

As he sat up and looked around, he suddenly realised he was wearing the sweater that she had given him that year. It was a pale blue, with a hood and a zip at the front. It wasn't that different from the one that Kagura had destroyed when she attempted to do his washing a couple of years earlier. The only difference was the symbol stiched on the back. The symbol of the cat. She'd also given him a couple of other little things, too. Such as a necklace with the symbol of the cat on. It seemed she'd got one of those for everyone. The most personal thing she'd given him must have been the ring. It was gold with a ruby in, to match his eyes she'd said. But the best thing about it was the engraving on the inside '_Dearest Kyou, I've always believed in you and I always will, with love, Toru_'

Toru had run around all day, forgetting about her gifts until later that evening. She had been so intent on giving everyone a perfect Christmas together. In the end, it was Hatori that had to make her slow down. She had worked so hard she was starting to wear herself down. Kyou and Haru had taken over serving up the amazing dinner Toru had cooked. A huge roast turkey, roast potatoes, peas, carrots, leek -much to Kyou's disgust- stuffing, cranberry sauce. It turned out that she had looked everything up online while she was in Tokyo. She even made a cake especially for the occasion. A sponge cake, smothered in cream and strawberrys. The Soumas had thought they were in heaven when they saw the meal. 

When the meal was over, everyone -with the exception of Toru under Hatori's instruction- had cleared the table. Momiji wasted no time in quickly giving Toru all her gifts at once. The only one she wasn't given was Yuki's, which was given to her later in private. Kyou thought that it was a sneaky way to gain more of her attention, but he'd said nothing, not wanting to cause Toru any distress. 

Climbing down from the roof, Kyou made his way into his room through the window. He thought about changing out of the clothes that had gotten damp with the snow. He decided against it in the end, he wanted to keep on the sweater that Toru had given him that first Christmas. It would have made her happy. After looking around his room, he picked up the gift he had bought for her. A lavender pyjama set, he'd paid extra to have a small red butterfly sewn onto the pocket. 

~*~

Yuki sat on his bed and sighed. Looking down to his hands, he smiled. A small white mouse was happily curled up in his palm; he was glad for the company. It might be a little strange to look forward to the company of a mouse, but he'd always had a way with them. His present for Toru was wrapped up beside him. It wasn't much, but he knew she'd like it. A lavender pyjama set, which he had paid extra to have a small red butterfly sewn onto the pocket of. He and Kyou decided to get matching gifts. They knew it would mean so much to her. They weren't sure what Shigure had brought for her, but they were hoping it wasn't anything like the maids outfit he'd given her for White Day two years ago. 

Yuki laughed a little under his breath. It was amazing; ever since that day just after the new year, Kyou and he seemed to be getting along. They were hardly arguing and they hadn't had a fight in weeks. Some people thought it was strange but it was what they'd decided. They would try better, for her. It was the least she would want.

All of a sudden he felt full of rage. Those deep violet pools that were his eyes narrowed and darkened. He stood quickly from the bed and let out a cry. His left leg coming up to connect with his wall. The mouse scrambled up to his shirt pocket. Yuki continued shouting and kicking things around the room to let out his anger. Every angry and upset thought he'd had since that day came out. His room was in shambles by the time he stopped.

He picked up the gift and headed out the room, stopping only to place the mouse back in it's cage. Once in the hall he was greeted by Kyou and Shigure. They were both staring at a door that hadn't been opened in nearly a year. With sad faces they all started down the stairs.

Hatori was waiting at the bottom, along with Haru and Momiji.

"The others are meeting us there"

Shigure nodded as Hatori spoke. Picking up his own gift to Toru -a necklace with a cat as a pendant- then headed out the door. Yuki and Kyou were close behind. They all piled into the car and Hatori pulled away. Momiji started getting excited, his wide honey eyes looking from person to person. 

"Do you think Toru will speak to us today? She hasn't spoken since that day..."

Hatori shook his head.

"It's unlikely, Momiji, but I think she'll know we're there. The nurses in the ward said that she's starting to acknowlege their presence now, and they say she's stopped screaming at night. Just wait and see, okay?"

Momiji nodded and sat back.

"Why did Akito hurt Toru?"

This time is was Yuki that spoke.

"I don't think any of us will know until she speaks again."

They all went silent, all thinking the same thing '_because Akito is evil, he couldn't stand to see someone so pure. So he decided to take it away..'_


End file.
